


Radiant

by TomAyto10



Series: Indulgence, really.... [4]
Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ippo is radiant, and Sendo is so glad he can bask in his light, and taste it from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UD98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UD98/gifts).



Ippo is warm in his arms. 

He's always beautiful whether in a boxing ring or simply watching the sunset, bathed in red drifting hues.

But now, against his chest, shoulders easy and body relaxed, he seems warmer, brighter.

_Radiant_. 

Sendo dips his head forward, his nose twitching with the feel of soft fine black hairs, and he purrs like a contented cat, tightens his hold on him.

They are watching the rolling waves crash against the boat, rocking it slightly. Not enough to make him sick, but he snuggles into Ippo anyways, using his unsteady feet as an excuse to stay close. Their fishing poles are long abandoned, they have been standing around embracing for the last ten minutes, and Sendo feels the world still, feels minutes slow, time turning into a concept he doesn’t quite grasp at the moment, that he doesn’t care to understand.

He feels content, but the more the boat rocks, the more he presses into the hard lines of Ippo’s body, contentment flees from him.  

And, as always, he wants to sates his desires quickly.

“Hey.”

Ippo inclines his head, showing that he’s listening. “Yes, Sendo-san?”

“Let me kiss ya.” he says quietly into Ippo's jacket, and feels him stiffen, hears him gasp out and then turns his head to look back at him 

Sendo doesn't wait, he presses his lips soft to the skin at his neck, to the cheek now turned to him. Sendo wants to hold him forever, kiss him until he's lost in his own world, where there is nothing but him and Ippo in this moment. 

Ippo is blushing red, the hands that were gripping the railing coming up to grab onto Sendo’s jacket as he turns. 

“Sendo-san…”

His eyes are shadowed under the hat, but they sparkle like fish scales flashing in the sun, flaring with warmth. His smile curves, looking shy and embarrassed and pleased. Affection wells up in Sendo, forcing his feelings out into words.

“I really like ya, Makunouchi.”

Ippo blushes brighter, blinks, caught off guard by the confession and Sendo feels his own face on fire. 

Ippo drags things out of him, lulls him into a gentle soft wanting. He wants to cherish the man, wants to bring him flowers, and kiss him gently. 

Yet, at other times, he wants something wild and indecently dirty. Ippo drives him insane, has him in some never ending tug of war between the most chaste of desires, to  feverish desperate lust.

“I like you too, Sendo-san” Ippo says, his smile irrepressible, his hands come up and touch Sendo's jaw, his eyes deepening into something beautiful, and loving. “I really really like you Sendo-san.” 

The emphasis is clear, and Sendo knows how much he means it.

Sendo lets out a huff, pulls Ippo closer so that the man is pressed tight against him, winds his arms around his waist

“Hm, yeah?” he says, leaning in and smiling, “Ya should prove it.”

Ippo blinks, but then he chuckles and nods, looking at the toothy grin Sendo is giving him. His gaze is hot, has Sendo wanting to press forward and claim, but he waits.

Ippo doesn’t make him wait long, looks just as eager as he leans forward and kisses him.

It’s slow, and sweet, feels like sunlight is filling him from the inside out, warming his skin until hot bursts of heat prickle all along his spine. He pushes in closer, moving his lips to catch soft flesh. Ippo melts in his arms, his breath is a rush, following Sendo’s lead. 

They kiss until they can, laughing when their lungs demand from them to breath, not pulling away too far, smiling bright and true at each other.

Sendo leans in again, pressing butterfly kisses along his jaw, soft and quick, up to his ear, huffing hot in against his hair.

Ippo laughs, tries to escape as if ticklish. His hat is crooked on his head from their kissing, his skin burning with a blush, his lips bruised red and wet from Sendo’s sharp teeth. He’s smiling, the drifting sun illuminating the soft curves of his face, and he looks… 

It’s too much, Sendo’s throat constricts, his stomach a flutter of nerves, and he just wants to bury himself into Ippo’s neck and breathe him in, catch on fire from his light.

Ippo drops his head down to Sendo’s shoulder, sighs content and happy. 

Sendo Burns.

Ippo is radiant, and Sendo is so glad he can bask in his light, and taste it from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk shipping to me @dipucXOXO


End file.
